Superimposed on existing imaging tracker displays are courser symbology, commonly a field of view (FOV) centered cross-hair, which the operator positions over the target he desires to designate by using a joy stick, track ball, or strain gauge device external to the imaged display. Once designated, the target is handed over to an automatic tracker. Some non-imaging display systems have used a light pen to designate a target.
Touch screen devices have been used as a menu-board type of input from a cathode ray tube or terminal (CRT) station, or for a radar/non-imaging display selection, wherein one item is selected from a group of options on the screen. However, the interface of a touch screen and an imaging tracker has not been previously done.